Undertale- The Second Soul (Reader Insert)
by crypsalis
Summary: You are a human. You've heard stories about Mt.Ebott, but you never really took them seriously. You thought it would be amazing if there were actual monsters sealed in the mountain, though. So you decided to go check it out. You wanted to get away from the repetitive schedule every day. But when you fell, you felt that your world will never be bland again.


Chapter 1: Falling

Hello! This is my first official story that I am publishing onto . I really am very thankful for everyone who took their time to read my stories! Now, onto the story, shall we?

Notes: The In-Game Dialouge is not exactly like the game.

All you knew was that you were falling.

Falling fast, you're breath was quickly seized from you. All your emotions were jumbled up, panic crawling up your spine and to your head. You shut your eyes, bracing for harsh impact. Time seemed to not matter, the longer you fell, the faster you hit the ground. And you had been falling for a few seconds now. It was only a few moments before you're body slammed onto a bed of yellow flowers.

You expected pain, but the only thing that came was blackness. Blackness that ate you whole, lingering in your vision. It numbed your thoughts, feelings, and emotions. This blackness stayed with you for a while, before fading out slowly. Your first instinct was to open your eyes. Light had met you instantly, teasing you with the sight of the entrance meters- or miles- above you.

Lying there, you allowed everything to become silent. You didn't try to think or move for a few minutes. It wasn't that you were shocked or traumatized from the fall- but that you preffered to just enjoy the sensastion of having absolutely nothing going on. Taking in a shaky breath, you admitted that you wanted to see what you fell into. Turning on your side, you paused before placing your palms on the flower bed. You pushed down to get yourself up, and surprisingly you did with minimum pain.

Though you had no pain, you were still slightly dizzy. It wasn't too severe, though, since you had successfully sat up, placing your legs infront of you. Looking around, you observed the darkness. You had fell into a cave of some sort, and you had been lucky enough to fall onto a thick patch of flowers. With a hand, you cupped the head of a golden flower with your fingers. It was soft to the touch. After admiring the flowers for a while, you stood slowly. Stepping out of the bed of flowers, you left the ray of sunshine.

The walls of the cave were warm but firm. You let your hand leave the surface of the wall, looking down a dark tunnel in the cave. Hesitantly, you started walking down it. Your eyes were still adjusting, so sometimes your foot would run into a large rock emerged from the ground. There was a small turn in the tunnel, and as you turned it, what you saw shocked you. There was a purple frame around the exit of the tunnel, curved neatly and smoothly. So, you had to assume that someone else was down here. At first, you were relieved, but as possibilities creeped into you're mind, you started to hope that you wouldn't run into anyone soon.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY, FLOWEY the FLOWER!" A voice chirped at you, causing your head to instantly look over at a small golden flower. With a face. You're thoughts blanked instantly, and all you could do was stare at the small being. You had no idea what to do. "GOLLY! You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't you?" The flower cocked it's head slightly, smiling at you. You struggled to smile back. "Don't worry! I'll TEACH you how things work around here." All you could manage to do was stand there, listening to it. It felt like you couldn't run, even if you wanted to.

"Down here-" The flower had his words cut off, bearly being able to turn his head before a projectile struck him, sending the flower flying. You immediatly looked up, eyes widening. The first thing that met your eye was a tall, fuzzy being wearing a purple dress. The more you looked at it, the more you realized they looked like a goat.

"What a horrible creature, tourturing an innocent youth like you." The being was a woman, you realized. The goat-lady looked directly at you, smiling sympathetically. "DO not worry child, my name is Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS." She explained, holding her hands together. "What is your name, child?"

"Y/N..." You spoke slowly, trying to take it all in. Toriel came forward, taking your hand gently.

"Come, my child. I shall teach you the ways of the RUINS." She had led you through the seemingly endless tunnels and cooridors, guiding you through 'dangerous' puzzles. Toriel had taken you to her house, stepping inside. The house had been warm, a fuzzy atmosphere lingering in the air. She walked you down a hallway, stopping infront of a door.

"This is your room, child. My room is only two doors away, so feel free to visit whenever you'd like." Toriel ran a hand through your hair affectionatly, before turning and tending to her pie she was preparing. You stepped inside of your room, looking around. There were a few toys here and there, and multiple types of furniture. Lying down on your bed, you suddenly felt like you could use some rest.

When you woke up, there was the smell of Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie. Looking over at the delicious piece of food on your ground, you instantly swung your legs off the bed and went over to it, picking it up. You decided to save it for later. There was light emerging from the bottom of your door, so you went out and headed for the living room. Seeing Toriel there, you walked over to her. She looked up, smiling.

"Hello, child! I see that you are awake now. How was your sleep?"

"It was great!" Toriel looked a little shocked that you had spoke, but that shock turned into pride. She patted on her lap, gesturing for you to sit on it, and you did. You leaned back, looking at the book she was reading.

"Would you like to hear 72 uses for snails?" She asked, looking over at you. You nodded, smiling.


End file.
